Universal
by Rini1031
Summary: My version of KO35 and it’s fall. I may have been mistaken about a few of the details, but that is what artistic license is for. AndrosZhane slash,
1. Chapter 1

Power Rangers in Space

Andros/Zhane (main)

FRT/PG-13

My version of KO-35 and it's fall. I may have been mistaken about a few of the details, but that is what artistic license is for. Andros/Zhane slash, Kai/Raja het, other couples to be announced.

**Chapter One**

**3 Mars Sign**

"Andros wait." The red astro ranger paused and waited for his friend to catch up with him. The silver clad man ran up and wrapped his arm around his friend's shoulders.

"You missed the show. Kai and Raja got into yet another fight. Nala had to separate them."

"Some show, we see that everyday."

"I suppose. What's that?" The silver ranger asked Andros, indicating the disk in his hand.

"Nothing important, I just wrote a new training program."

"Another training program? You have such talent, why don't you create something beautiful?"

"The team needs more training, especially if Kai and Raja are any indication. We definitely need to practice our teamwork. Right now we are especially vulnerable."

"No wonder Zordon put you in charge of the team." The silver ranger paused and turned to face his friend. He slid his hand down Andros's arm and rested it on the crook of his friend's elbow, successfully stopping his friend dead in his tracks.

"Andros, look at me." When the red ranger obliged, the silver ranger laid both of his hands on his friends forearms.

"Andros, you know that you are my closest friend in the entire galaxy, and you also must know that I love you, right?"

"Of coarse Zhane, you are my closest friend as well." Andros said, since he was unsure of what his friend had meant by love, he decided to err on the side of caution. Zhane's choice of words often left Andros confused as to exactly what his friend had ment to say. Logically, Andros knew that Zhane had only ment the love shared between brothers. He still retained the small, illogical he knew, speck of hope that perhaps Zhane had ment that literally.

"Good, then you know that I have only your best intentions in heart. Andros, you need to have more fun. Ever since Karone's disappearance you never allow yourself to be anything but serious. You must know that no one blames you. Don't blame yourself. Now, Eri, Kai and I are going out for drinks tonight. Please, join us."

"I can't Zhane. I am sorry but-"

"But you have to train, alone. Fine, suit yourself." Zhane finished Andros's sentence for him. Nodding sadly he turned and started to walk away. He'd really hoped that maybe he could've convinced Andros to join the rest of the team for some fun.

Zhane indeed felt for his friend, so much that he could feel Andros's pain. While Nala, the Kerovian pink ranger, would call their relationship one of brotherhood, Zhane would describe their relationship as soul-mates. Zhane's sigh alerted Raja, the yellow ranger, to his mood.

"What is wrong, silver ranger?"

"Andros and his refusal to ever have any joy in his life. I understand his need to punish Evil for Karone, but he's killing himself in the process."

"Andros is quite fixated on vengeance, is he not? It is my hope that perhaps you may be able assist him in controlling his anger."

"Did you see something Raja?" Eri, the blue ranger, asked the empathetic ranger.

"Nothing definitive. Fire, anger, and pain. Andros's emotions perhaps."

"You know" Zhane cut in "It's not polite to spy into your friends' hearts."

"Polite, no; efficient, very." Kai added brazenly as the foursome turned and headed back towards the shelter. Nala was waiting for them inside with cool drinks. The Kerovian team was, despite their petty arguments, a tightly bound team.

Andros and Zhane led the rangers in an unbreakable duo. The two friends had faced the best and the worst of life together. As friends they were so close that they were able to effortlessly read the other's mind, and as a team the two fought in perfect tangent. Even with their combined power they hadn't been able to save Karone, Andros's sister. That tore Andros apart, and Zhane, his ever loving friend, had come along for the ride.

Ecliptor, the Dark Spector's Chief of Monsters, kidnaped her. Andros and Zhane had been talking a short distance away when Karone had screamed for help. Unfortunately they had been too late to save the young girl. Andros and Zhane had attacked, and nearly killed, Ecliptor. Zordon, seeing their power chose both boys to become the leaders of the new team of Kerovian power rangers.

The other four rangers fell into their places on the team impeccably. Raja, an empath, kept the team honest to both themselves and each other. She often acted as mediator between two, or more, rangers when they fought. Kai was the cynic. He kept the team laughing and added balance to the serious Raja and Eri. Eri was the mathematic genius of the team. He and Andros were often the ones left to come up with the plans and tactical maneuvers used by the colony. Nala was the kindest of the group. She was the heart of the team and the one that the others would turn to if they had a problem.

Zhane was struck out of his musings as the warning bells began to chime.

**Author's note: **E-mail me if you can name the fandoms I got the names from (hint: I didn't make them up). We won't be able to update this story for awhile. If you'll all be kind enough to put this story on your story alertsyou will be e-mailed when I can finish it. Especially for those of you without accounts, please check the reviews for messages from us about the progress of our stories; this is now effective for all of them. The message will be anonymous with the screename Author. Our thanks and apologies,

Renee and Serene


	2. Chapter 2

Power Rangers in Space

Andros/Zhane (main)

FRT/PG-13

My version of KO-35 and it's fall. I may have been mistaken about a few of the details, but that is what artistic license is for. Andros/Zhane slash, Kai/Raja het, other couples to be announced.

**Chapter Two**

**3 Mars sign**

Zhane immediately ran out to the field and got into formation. Eri, Raja, Kai, and Nala followed and took their places behind him. In unison the team, minus their leader, changed into their alter-egos, the Power Rangers of KO-35.

Ecliptor attacked with a team with a group of three other monsters/minions. As the rest of the team focused of the minions, Birdeye, Cateye, and Tigereye, Zhane focused on Ecliptor. It didn't take long before he was joined by Andros, already suited up and prepared for battle. As the duo attacked, Zhane focusing on Ecliptor's back while Andros kept his attention on the front, they slowly wore down the powerful general.

Eri and Raja focused on bringing down Tigereye, the fiercest of the three, while Nala set her weapons on the agile Birdeye. Kai focused on wrestling with Cateye and it's poisoned claws. Motioning for Raja to keep their monster busy, Eri did a quick biological scan on the three minions. He already knew, from multiple different attempts, that Ecliptor could not be successfully scanned. The data tended to blow up the Megaship's computers.

What he did find however, was that the three minions all had the same weak spot, the back of their necks. Shouting for the other rangers to restrain their monsters, Eri executed all three minions concurrently. Then the four rangers turned their attentions to the scene playing out in front of them.

Andros and Zhane had sufficiently weakened Ecliptor with their synchronized attacks and were now jointly attacking him with their weapons. Realizing that his minions were gone and that the other rangers could join their leaders at any time forced Ecliptor to make a rather hasty retreat from the colony.

Shaking his head at his enemy's cowardice, Andros powered down. Zhane and the other rangers did the same and waited for their leader's orders.

"Since you all did so well in the battle today, I am canceling all of our exercises for the rest of the evening. Good job. Zordon would be pleased. You are all dismissed, except for you Eri; you I need to talk to." Everyone, with the exception of Zhane, Andros and, of coarse, Eri quickly left the clearing.

"Eri, it was smart of you to scan for their weaknesses. Now Commander Raab will have even more knowledge about Dark Spector's forces. Again, good job."

"My thanks sir, but, with all due respect ment, I think that we are purposely being sent weak, flawed, monsters to deal with." With that both Andros and Zhane stopped walking. Andros was speechless and very glad that Zhane was there to ask the questions that he could not.

"Why do you think that?"

"Three reasons, sir" Eri started, turning to face the two men. "Reason one: Space. Dark Spector needs more space for more powerful, more perfect, monsters. How better to dispose of old, flawed, models then to have us destroy them for him?

"This leads me to my second point. What if he knows that we report these monsters to Commander Raab, and what if he knows that Raab reports directly to Zordon? All that are on the reports are the weak monsters-"

"And Zordon, Raab, and the Alliance get lax in their security. They think that is all Dark Spector is capable of." Zhane finished for Eri

"There's more. We can't scan Ecliptor, but what is stopping him from scanning us as we battle? Our suits are not. I have scanned them numerous time to detect injuries or find a weak spot after a battle. What stops him from scanning our weapons and suits?"

"Nothing." Andros answered, realizing the gravity of the situation. "Thank you Eri for telling us this. Rest assured I will inform both Commander Raab and Zordon himself of this dilemma. It would be best however if you were present for both conferences. Now, unless you have anything else, you are dismissed. Good evening."

Eri shook his head no and promptly left the two friends alone to discuss what they had just learned. Stretching forcefully, Andros exhaled loudly before giving into gravity and falling onto Zhane, toppling both of them into the grass. Zhane reached up and wrapped his arms around his friend's chest, holding him gently. The pair was silent for quite awhile.

"What do we do now?" Although Andros's question had been posed to the stars in the sky, Zhane answered it anyway.

"We live, and when it is needed, we fight." Tuning his head so that it was laying on the grass, next to Zhane's, Andros stared into his friend's silver eyes as if they held the universe in them, and to Zhane they did. All Andros saw was a refection of himself in his friend's eyes, but to Zhane, who's life revolved around the friend whom he'd grown to love, Andros was the universe.

"It's the fighting part that frightens me." Andros whispered to his friend before opening up his mind for Zhane to access. To them this was the purest, most intimate form of contact. Neither one could keep any secrets, no matter how small, from the other. They lay there, on the soft grass, staring into each other's minds until the sun sunk far into horizon and the avalons began to sing. Only then did the two men rise and start to head for the city, completely unaware of the coming danger.

**Author's note: **E-mail me if you can name the fandoms I got the names from (hint: I didn't make them up). We won't be able to update this story for awhile. If you'll all be kind enough to put this story on your story alertsyou will be e-mailed when I can finish it. Especially for those of you without accounts, please check the reviews for messages from us about the progress of our stories; this is now effective for all of them. The message will be anonymous with the screename Author. Our thanks and apologies,

Renee and Serene


	3. Chapter 3

Power Rangers in Space

Andros/Zhane (main)

FRT/PG-13

My version of KO-35 and it's fall. I may have been mistaken about a few of the details, but that is what artistic license is for. Andros/Zhane slash, Kai/Raja het, other couples to be announced.

**Chapter Three**

**1 Mars Sign**

Ecliptor groaned as he entered her chamber. When Dark Spector had put him in charge of the human child he had never expected her to be this troublesome. Growling slightly the general stalked over to the large bed in the center of the room. Throwing open the curtainshe revealed the sleeping teenage witch to the vastness of space. He reached over, presumably to shake the witch awake, when she sat up in her bed.

"Ecliptor? _What_ are doing in _my_ room?"

"The Dark Spector demands to see you, immediately."

"Fine. I'll be there. You can go now, I have to dress."

"Yes mistress."Ecliptor turned and started to leave when he suddenly stopped. "Oh, and Astromena, Galactica will be there." With that he bowed, turned, and left the room.

Galactica was Dark Spector's right hand and she hated Astromena. She was also the most powerful witch in the universe. Dark Spector relied on Galactica for her knowledge and powers. Her strengths included mind reading, which made her, possibly, his most trusted ally.

When she finally chose a suitable outfit for the meeting, Astromena transported herself into the Great Hall. Both Galactica and Dark Spector turned to face her as she appeared in the middle of the room.

"I'm pleased that our young protegee could grace us with her presence." Galactica crooned at the young witch.

"My most _sincere _apologies for my tardiness, Master, Galactica." Astromena said, oozing with fake politeness as she greeted both in turn. "I was up late last night, studying my spells."

"Then you will not be adverse to a small test."

"Not in the least Master," She responded as she hopped onto the table and crossed her legs seductively. "But first, I think that we need to talk about KO-35."

Dark Spector smiled an evil grin. His little apprenticewas progressing quite quickly. Soon she would be strong enough to become his new right-hand aide. Then he could finally get rid of Galactica. As powerful as she was, Galactica was a liability. She could, and probably would, turn on him in a heartbeat, and while she wasn't strong enough to destroy him, she could severely weaken him enough, that his enemies could easily finish him off.

"So, what's going to happen now? Are we going to attack the Alliance?"

"Soon apprentice, don't be hasty, our time will soon come. The Alliance will fall."

"Very well, Ecliptor gave me the file form the most recent attack with the power rangers. As he reports it, everything is going according to your plans, Master."

"Good work Astromena. Now, how is your side going Galactica?"

"Very well, Dark Spector. I have raised an army strong enough to defeat even Zordon's power."

"Then all we have to do now is wait. The attack will come within the Mars Sign Equinox."

**Author's note: **E-mail me if you can name the fandoms I got the names from (hint: I didn't make them up). We won't be able to update this story for awhile. If you'll all be kind enough to put this story on your story alertsyou will be e-mailed when I can finish it. Especially for those of you without accounts, please check the reviews for messages from us about the progress of our stories; this is now effective for all of them. The message will be anonymous with the screename Author. Our thanks and apologies,

Renee and Serene


	4. Chapter 4

Power Rangers in Space

Andros/Zhane (main)

FRT/PG-13

My version of KO-35 and it's fall. I may have been mistaken about a few of the details, but that is what artistic license is for. Andros/Zhane slash, Kai/Raja het, other couples to be announced.

* * *

Author Note: I wanted to take time to personally answer some questions that Sreym had.

He's right about Darkona, I forgot about him when I wrote chapter one so, I omitted him. I will reinclude him in my, slightly altered, version of events of the series.

I did intentionally change Andros and Zhane's ages. The age scale in my altered world is as follows:

Andros: 17  
Zhane:18  
Raab: 32  
Eri & Kai: 20  
Nala: 14  
Raja: 16  
Karone: 16

As for Andros's rank, Zordon chose to advance both Andros and Zhane's rank higher then the older Eri and Kai because they are the chosen leaders. This way they report directly to Raab and himself, not according to seniority.

Please e-mail me if you are still confused. I should have mentioned that the timeline is off. The next chaptershould bethe attack.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**4 Mars Sign**

"Commander, requesting permission to enter."

"Ah, Andros, please come in. I got your message, how can I help you."

"Eri thinks that we may have a problem." Andros stood at attention beside his commander's desk. He saw Raab's shocked expression as he deliberately set the file in his hand down on the desk. Then he turned his chair so that he and Andros were face to face.

"You've got my full attention. What happens to be our problem. Oh, sit please."

"I would prefer to discuss this with both you and Zordonat the same time. If Eri could join us as well it might aid us in our understanding of these problems."

"Does anyone else in the colony know about this? Other then Zhane of coarse."

"No Sir. How did you know that he knew, all due respect ment sir, but sir, you have no psychic abilities."

"I don't need them." The commander stood up and walked over to stand beside Andros. The younger man turned to face the man who had helped raise him. After Andros's parents, both scientists, were killed in an accident, Commander Raab took in Andros and his sister. He had been the one who had introduced Andros to Zhane, so he knew firsthand how close their relationship was. He saw the love in their eyes and smiled at the thought of their happiness.

"I know both of you well enough to know that you must have had shared your concerns with him already."

"He was already there when Eri told me."

"I'll contact Zordon. Tomorrow, by High Noon, the conference should be set up."

"Thank you sir."

"You are most welcome, now go, enjoy the Equinox festivities. As I recall you were to young to remember the last one." At his commander's order Andros turned and exited the office.Raab expertly hid a smile as he moved back to the original position that Andros had found him in. Shaking his head to clear it of any miscellaneousthoughts Raab sighed and picked up the communicator, that was sitting on the sitting on the side of his desk, and typed in the code that would connect him to Alpha, Zordon's robot companion.

Taking a deep breath he hoped that Andros and Zhane were mistaken about the severity of the situation; unfortunately, he didn't think that that was possible. He trusted Andros's teammate's analysis of the situation. When Alpha responded Raab exhaled and started talking.

**Conference Room, 5 Mars Sign.**

"So, now what?"

"We must inform the Allianceof these findings. With this knowledge I am sure that Dark Spector is planning an attack."

"Sir, if I may?"

"Of coarse Andros, go ahead."

"We should not show any signs that we have any knowledge of their plans. This way we are both prepared for the upcoming battle. Perhaps the monsters will be intimidated by our levels of defense."

"I agree with Andros" Zhane added. "But I think that we should take this one step further. Go to alert security status. If the general public is notified what will stop Galactica from using her psychic abilities to find out our plans?"

"Agreed. Make it so." With that Zordon returned to earth.

"Thank you boys; you are all dismissed." At their commander's order the three rangers stood up and left the office. Eri turned and headed for laboratory while Andros and Zhane turned toward the private residences. The pair entered one of the homes and collapsed onto one of the sofas in the main room.

"Well, I guess you were right my friend." Silver said as he once again wrapped his red friend in his embrace.

"I never wanted a war Zhane." Andros replied, leaning into this friend's chest as the arms that held him tightened.

"Well, we've got one at our door. Your training programs will be needed now more then ever."

"I just hope that we will be ready for the battle when it comes."

"As do I Andros, as do I."

The two friends lay there together for hours, replenishing their energy and strengthening their bond. Both knew that if they were to survive the upcoming battle they would have to rely on the other's strength. What neither knew was that the forces of evil were already accumulating their army.

**Author's note: **E-mail me if you can name the fandoms I got the names from (hint: I didn't make them up). We won't be able to update this story for awhile. If you'll all be kind enough to put this story on your story alerts you will be e-mailed when I can finish it. Especially for those of you without accounts, please check the reviews for messages from us about the progress of our stories; this is now effective for all of them. The message will be anonymous with the screename Author. Our thanks and apologies,

Renee and Serene


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**7 Mars Sign**

As the day of the Eclipse dawned the colony was bustling with energy. The last Eclipse took place over twenty years ago, so the children and youths in particular were very excited to see their first Celestial Eclipse. The power rangers were no exception to the excitement. Even the normally serious Raja was smiling and laughing.

Andros and Zhane walked along the plateau, which overlooked the city, together at daybreak. The colony had declared a holiday. Most of the workers were off for the festival week. Most, because the colony was on a heightened security alert. Security personal were hiding, in plain sight, amongst the citizens. They were outfitted the night before with frontal lobe implants to, hopefully, make it impossible for Galactica to read their minds. Eri himself had created them.

As they surveyed the colony Andros scanned the crowds for new faces, people who didn't belong to KO-35. Zhane noticed his friend's calculating gaze and shook his head. Hard to believe but Andros knew the name and face of every citizen on the colony. He had once confided in Zhane that he often felt as though these people were his family. Andros fought to protect them from the horrors that Evil brought: pain, suffering, unnatural death.

"Protecting your family?"

"Someone must."

"I can help you, but first you must let me in. I am powerless to help if you refuse to let me in."

"My apologies. I just want peace, a refuge from war. Look at the children's smiles; I want to keep them shining brightly. Do I ask for too much Zhane?"

Zhane hid the small smile that appeared at his friend's passionate words. Andros rarely spoke freely about his emotions, even to Zhane. These quiet talks meant everything in the world to Zhane; they told him that Andros loved and trusted him. Zhane had realized early on in their friendship that Andros would always have two loves, his soulmate, his one true love, and his protectorate, his only family. Zhane was honored to be counted among those that Andros loved.

Andros had now turned his attention back towards his second love, his colony. Try as he might, Zhane had not been able to convince his friend to relax and enjoy the festival. He had however convinced the young red ranger to at least change out of his uniform and into civilian clothes.

As they stood there (side-by-side, shoulder gently brushing), a young child of no more then five years ran around them, giggling madly. She was perused by a flock of honking mallards and a gaggle of laughing children. The two rangers turned to watch the scene as it unfolded in front of them.

The five year began to run in wide circles, the mallards chasing close behind, and the other children stood back and laughed as their friend tried in vain to confuse the pea-brained animals. Andros moved to intervene when he was stopped by Zhane.

"Let them be, Andros. You can not possibly tell me that you have never played the childrens' game before."

"Infuriate the mallards? Yes, Karone and I used to play, but father was always there in case they ever caught up to us."

"And there are no adults on this plain?"

"YOU do not count Zhane."

"Why not?" Zhane made his eyes big and pouted cutely at his friend, all while dramatically wiping an imaginary tear off of his face.

"Because you never grew up, and if you need an example as proof..." Andros trailed off as he stepped closer to Zhane and gently caressed the tender skin underneath his eye with the pad of his thumb.

"...You have shed no tears recently." Andros finished. He then trailed this thumb down the side of Zhane's cheek and brought the rest of his had up to join its thumb. Zhane leaned into Andros' gentle caress and placed his own hand on top of his soulmate's. They stood there, staring into each other's eyes (and through their eyes, they searched the other's soul), until they heard screams echo from below them.

It had finally begun. The battle to save the Alliance would be fought here, surrounded by innocent civilians and children.

The beginning of the end.

**Author's note:** Just a little fluff before the big, bad battle ( I dare you to say that five times, fast!). E-mail me if you can name the fandoms I got the names from (hint: I didn't make them up). We won't be able to update this story for awhile. If you'll all be kind enough to put this story on your story alertsyou will be e-mailed when I can finish it. Especially for those of you without accounts, please check the reviews for messages from us about the progress of our stories; this is now effective for all of them. The message will be anonymous with the screename Author. Our thanks and apologies,

Renee and Serene


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I made a small mistake in the ranger's colors. The colors are as follows:**

**Andros-Red**

**Zhane-Silver**

**Eri-Blue**

**Kai-Black**

**Raja-Yellow**

**Nala-Pink**

**Chapter Six**

**7 Mars Sign**

The two rangers morphed as the ran toward the edge of the plateau, all the while telling the children to run for cover. When they came to the steep downward incline, both men jumped off the edge and simultaneously called for their Galaxy Gliders.

They sped towards the screams, their gliders giving them an extra boost of speed. Red and Silver fighting side by side for, what would be, the last time in years. They reached the core of the colony, and for a moment, they paused to survey the damage. The city was burning; the building were about to collapse, trapping hundreds in there wake. Red looked at Silver and nodded. Both summoned their weapons and jumped into the fray.

They split up at first, each going to deal with some of the many minions sent to the colony's surface. They held the minions at bay as the guards cleared as many of the civilians away from the battle as they possibly could.

Kai and Eri focused on the southern and south-eastern directions while Commander Raab, Nala, and Raja turned their attentions toward the northern and north-western areas. The newly-arrived Phantom Ranger, sent by Zordon after the conference two days ago, covered the west and south-west, while Zhane attacked the minions attempting to capture the river to the east of the main city.

Andros turned to head north-east when he was blocked by the space witch, Galactica. Andros tightened his grip on his weapon and stared into the witch's black eyes. She stood not more then a foot in front of him, her staff glowing red.

"The famed Red ranger of KO-35. I have heard that you are no more then a boy. Zordon seems to think that YOU can destroy me and stop the Dark Spector's plans. That's why he's the stupidest being in this, and any other, universe. Surrender boy, you've met your match. Even my incompetent apprentice can kill you. Isn't that right...Astronema?"

"Perfectly Mistress," The young witch crooned as she stepped smoothly out of Galactica's shadow, "Especially if I'm strong enough to kill _you_." Astronema spat out stabbed her mentor in the back with her fully charged staff. She laughed maniacally as Zhane, the Phantom, and the other Space Rangers watched as the Dark Spector's second-in-command collapsed at the young witch's feet.

"You're no longer needed, pity really, **_not_**." She cackled as her staff cracked with energy. "Now Power Pukes, it's your turn. Time to DIE."

Before anyone could move to stop her, she turned to face Raja and fired a lethal blast, even to a fully armored ranger. Eri ran to the yellow ranger's side and quickly ran a scan on her life signs. He glanced at Andros, his visor had disappeared, and his face told them everything that they needed to know. Raja was dead.

The remaining minions gathered around their still laughing Princess. They joined her in evil refrain. The cackles rose in volume as the anguish became more and more prevalent on Kai's face.

They may have fought constantly, but Kai and Raja had been in love. They had shared a love so deep that Raja's death had destroyed both Kai's heart and his sanity. He stood up from where he had been kneeling by Raja's body. Tears streamed down his visor-free face as he desperately clung to his weapon and launched himself at still-laughing Astronema and all of her minions.

His passionate attack wounded the teenage witch who instantly teleported away; her job was done after all, Galactica was dead and she, Dark Spector's new right-hand aide, would heal her one wound. Ecliptor whipped around and stabbed the heartbroken black ranger with his sword.

Kai fell instantly, joining his beloved yellow ranger in death. As he fell, the other rangers attacked, in unison, the remainder of Dark Spector's army. Andros and Zhane aimed several well deserved attacks at Ecliptor, causing the general to retreat the same way his Mistress had before him.

As the minions scattered, intent to cause destruction, the four remaining Space Rangers turned their attentions toward the two other, abandoned, generals and their troops. The Phantom Ranger ran for his cloaked ship and took to air to shoot down the Velocifighters that were reducing the once majestic buildings to mere rubble.

Andros and Zhane were once again split apart as one of the remaining generals forced Andros into hand-to-hand combat. Zhane and Nala were battling a score of minions on the other side of the science center when they heard Andros' scream. Instantly Zhane turned and ran towards where his friend was battling for his life. All thought of anyone else fled his mind as he rushed toward the one who he could honestly call his soulmate.

**Author's note:** Up next is Zhane 'death' and Andros' escape. Also, in the next chapter we'll learn about Eri's big secret.

Renee and Serene


End file.
